


With Guns Blazing

by theartsypumpkin (Kuroaloeart)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, BAMF Eggsy, Fanart, Gen, Gentlemen Spies, Guns, M/M, deadly and badass, summer secret santa, there was a firefight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaloeart/pseuds/theartsypumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift as a summer secret santa (in a Hawaiian shirt, clearly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Guns Blazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandT/gifts).



> Dear MandT, I do hope you enjoy this gift as much as I had fun making it!
> 
> A merry summer to you!


End file.
